Sabor a licor
by pgmiko
Summary: Una noche Akane decide hacer lo que nunca imagino, ir a un bar. ¿Cómo lo tomara Ranma? ¿Se dirán lo que verdaderamente sienten o la boca de nuestro artista marcial hará presencia?


Sabor a licor.

La tormenta hacía de las suyas golpeando el distrito de Nerima.

Pasaban de las 2 am cuando Ranma escucho que la puerta del recibidor se abría cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertar a nadie.

Al percibir unos pasos muy conocidos cerca de donde se encontraba, jaló del antebrazo a la persona que se dirigía a las escaleras con paso tambaleante.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza al llegar a estas horas y en ese estado? – exigió saber Ranma.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa por la cabeza para jalarme de esta manera? – Contestó susurrando ya que no quería despertar a alguien. – ¿Qué te da el derecho de meterme en la cocina a oscuras de esta forma?

- El derecho de ser tu prometido.

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora si soy TU prometida? – Espetó fríamente – ¡Suéltame! – dirigió su mirada al lugar donde Ranma la tomaba con fuerza.

-Nunca lo has dejado de ser, y no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas por qué y de dónde vienes así.

Jamás en su vida lo había visto tan serio como en esos momentos y aquello realmente le asustaba pero no por esa razón lo dejaría de enfrentar, no después de lo que paso en la tarde.

-De donde venga no te importa ¡pero ya estoy hasta la fregada con toda esta mierda!

No era que su vocabulario hubiera cambiado por los litros de alcohol dentro de su cuerpo, solo que su paciencia se acabó con la discusión que mantuvieron junto con toda esa bola de locos que los perseguían, y por supuesto, terminando como siempre, solo que esta vez Akane no salió corriendo a su cuarto a llorar ¡claro que no! esta vez lloraría con estilo. Lloraría al compás de melodías de desamores que maldecían a las madres de todos los hombres, acompañada por unas cuantas botellas de zaque en algún bar de la ciudad; aunque la causa de las lágrimas no era por un hombre, sino por su orgullo herido y sobre todo… su pisoteada dignidad.

-El que debería de estar de esa manera soy yo, por tus estúpidos celos enfermizos.- Gruñó.

-¿Celos enfermizos? – Arrastro las palabras – Entonces dime ¿cómo estarías si yo tuviera 3 prometidos más, eh?

-Entonces ¿admites que te gusto?- sonrió de medio lado, de esas sonrisas que en otras circunstancias la volvería a enamorar, sin embargo la lleno totalmente de irá.

-No es cuestión de gustos Ranma, mi orgullo está de por medio.

Por alguna extraña razón el pecho de Ranma dolió con ese comentario, no obstante este dolor paso a una ardiente irá, en un rápido movimiento acorralo a Akane, tomándola de las muñecas y estampándola contra la pared, haciendo una cárcel con sus brazos.

-Con que no es cuestión de gustos, eh… ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Sin vacilar acerco sus labios hasta los de Akane… pero este no tenía previsto que ladeara su cabeza a un costado antes de concretar el beso, quedando sus labios en la mejilla sonrojada derecha. Con el corazón golpeándole el pecho, el orgullo y el ego pisoteados dejó reposar sus labios unos segundos y los alejo solo para voltearla de la barbilla y hacer colisionar los labios carnosos y de un antójale rojizo, con una brusquedad que hizo que la chica apretara sus parpados, sus manos que golpeaban el pecho masculino quedaron entrelazados en su cuello de un momento a otro, acercándolo más para sentirlo y confirmar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos y lo degusto de una y mil maneras, encontrando el sabor a licor de arroz entre el propio. Sin permiso invadió su boca, dejando que sus pupilas gustativas experimentaran el contacto tibio con la lengua femenina. Las carisias compartidas se transformaron mucho más bruscas a tal punto que sus labios ardían, ese minúsculo dolor era demasiado delicioso que hacia explotar todos los sentidos del artista marcial, de tal manera que los labios, dientes y lengua de Akane cometían la osadía de transportarlo a un mundo paralelo donde solo existía el placer.

Al terminar de morder el labio superior con sabor a zaque arrancó sus propios labios de la fémina.

-Kuso. - menciono por lo bajo Ranma, observando los labios hinchados, de un intenso color rojo y el tranquilo respirar a comparación del suyo.

El que debería de terminar con un ataque al corazón tendría que ser su prometida y no el.


End file.
